Zoey and Rythian Enderborn
by Yogscast K-Dude
Summary: Rated M for the words,sexual momments,child birth,fuckin' read it and alcohol! Property of: K Corp. (c)
1. Chapter 1

A/N:It's Reeboot Time! Please don't kill me I'm parodying a song that is on TV

With Zoeya

And

Rythian

The 3 will never end it's

Blackrock Time!

Zoey was gonna ask Rythian a question,a question that would change both of they're lives,(all teh feels)she would ask Rythian to go to a party at Honeydew Inc.

Zoey:Rythian?

Rythian:Yes?

Zoey:Um, Rythian there's this,uh,party a-at Honeydew Inc. and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?

Rythian:You mean like a date?

Zoey:Uh n-no not like that...

Rythian:Well yes,but if it were a date I would have said yes anyway...

Zoey was surprised by this but then she had a big smile

Finn the Human:Shmowzow!

Get the fuck out...

Finn: ok

Sorry 'bout that..

Rythian and Zoey went home and got dress for the party

(It's a dance party BTDubstep WUB WUB WUBWUBWUBWUBWUBWUBWUB WUB WUB!)

Zoey wore a red dress and her hair in a pony tail...

Rythian wore a tux with his iconic mask...

They went to the party...

Rythian:Zoey do you want to dance to the next song?

Zoey:Depends what is it?

Rythian:M.I.L.K

Simon:Hey guys ya doin' ok?

Zoey:Um...Yeah!

Simon:Alright.

Rythian:I think every time we mention a song he was in he just appears

A wild Ridedog appears dun dun dun dun dundun! (JK)

Zoey and Rythian danced for a while until...

*BOOM!*

?:Hello Xephossssssss,Hello Honeydew!

Lewis:Israphel!

Israphel:thought I'd make a show sssssstoper appearance!

Creeper Boss:He's gonna steal your-

Zombie Boss:BRRRAAAAAIIIIINNNNSSSS

Creeper Boss:No,Your dates!

Israphel steals Minty,Hannah,Kim and Zoey

All the girls:AAAAAAAH!

Sjin:Kim!

Rythian:give us our friends back you motherfucker!

Rythian pulled out Enderbane and threw it at Israphel's arm holding the girls,it (the arm) falls of and Israphel drops the girls,the guys catch them,Israphel runs away

Rythian:Zoey...I'm not losing you a third time

Zoey:Rythian I-I love you...

:3 AW!

Rythian:I love you too

:D all the feels :3 :)

The

End

It's 10:33 PM and it's so totally worth it isn't that right Toby?

Toby:Fack Off!

Ok,Ok,JEEEEEZ

Toby:Put me in the next chapter. :(

Ok!

Yogscast K-Dude signing off

Me:MUMMY MUMMY DO YOU LIKE THIS FANFICTION?

J. :FUCK OFF!

Me:MUMMY MUMMY NOOOOOOO!

Story Produced by:

K Corp.(c)

LOL!


	2. Chapter 2

A day later with Zoey and Teep

Zoey:Teep, Me and Rythian are doing really well right now...

Tee smiled

Rythian came in Teep's Watch Tower...

Rythian:Hey Zoey, do you wanna go to The Crooked Caber? I heard Nilesy was looking after it for Ravs temporarily.

Zoey:Alright Teep will you be ok to stay here withe the pets?

Teep nodded

Zoey:Ok then yes I'll go.

Later at The Crooked Caber

Nilesy:Oh-ah hi guys!

Meanwhile with Toby and Martyn...

Martyn:What are we gonna do again?

Toby:I don't know but I'm upset that in this fanfic we just are the comic relief...

Martyn:Oh well...

Meanwhile withe Sips

Sips:Welcome to a boring evening with Sips...

Back at a place that is important...

Nilesy:So what'll it be?

Rythian:Um some of that squid beer...

Zoey:I'll have some water please...

Nilesy:Alright 10 diamonds or friendship...

Rythian:Is that like your catch phrase or something?

Nilesy:More of a running gag..

Laugh

Lol

Haha

Hehe

Snicker

Giggle

Snap, Crackle, Pop!

Meanwhile at Sips Co. With Sips and Sjin

Sjin:Hey Sips have you seen Ridge lately?

Sips:Has anyone?

A wild Ridgedog appears!

Ridge:Hey guys!

Sips:Holy shit Ridge why do you do this all the time!

Ridge:Sorry... not...

Sjin:Huh?

Ridge:So how's it going with Kim?

Sjin:I-I miss Minty

Ridge:Oh...

The wild Ridgedog ran away...(PokePuns gotta waist Your TIME! PokePuns!)

Sjin:Remember when Simon, Lewis and Duncan

E-Ratacate-d Ridge's base in Voltz?

Sips:Yeah I think they left Coffing and Wheezing...

Back with Rythian and Zoey

Zoey and Rythian went back home

Teep was asleep

(Rythian was drunk BTDubstep WUB WUB WUBWUBWUBWUBWUBWUBWUB WUB WUB WUB!)

Rythian:So Zo-*hiccup*Zoey?

Zoey:Hmmm?

Rythian:Can we please *hiccup*can I have a J-Jaffa Cake?

Rythian passes out

Zoey:Oh Rythian...

Zoey falls to sleep after Rythian

Um here is a song for every one

Uhememmemehem uhem uhem uhem *cough*:

This is my outro song

So that the fic doesn't end to-o suddenly

K-Dude's new outro slate

Be sure to click follow and fave and drop review,

if you think that you want to

O-oh and there's tonnes of other stuff for you to read on this...

on this website, so go ahead and do that,

Thanks for readin' the fic beau-u-uu-u uuu-u-u-utiful people

And that is all for now

Be sure to review a lot

And I'll catch you all laa-aa-aater.

Do do do-do-do-do do

Goodbye

Do-do do do do-do do do

Oh god...

Seriously, why are you still reading this? Go and

Follow and drop a review below

Goddamn you, stop reading this fic,

Click fave, drop a review, I think you want to

but if you don't, well that's... your opinion, I guess...

The

End

Copyright

K Corp. (c) 2013.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile at Israphel's castle...

Israphel:How long has it been sssssince we captured Daisy

Creeper Boss: 'Bout two yearssssss

Israphel:Bugger...

Back with Zoey and Rythian

Rythian:Morning Zoey...

Zoey:Hey Rythian...

Simon and Lewis come in to the camp

Simon:Hey guys uh sorry about the other day...

Lewis:Yea we don't know why Israphel came back...

Simon:I think it's because the writer was really lazy...

Hey Simon..

Simon:What da ya want ye bugger!

Fuck off...

Simon:*mummbles* bugger..

Omg a wild non-important OC appears..  
(In advance this is my fanfic and if it makes no fucking sense at times don't fucking point it out please...  
or you could keep bitching and moaning until I fucking actually make a chapter that actually makes bloody sense your choice (oh and the bitching and moaning is just gonna make me not wanna make a thing that makes sense which I will never do) ).

Seph:I'm Seph and I'm a bitchy silverfish there's pretty much nothing else left to say Seph!

(God damn you Geoff and his non-cannon brother Seph!)

Lewis:Me and Simon are gonna rally up our old group and put an end to Israphel's shenanigans.

(I-is that a spin off I sense...oh Jesus...)

Meanwhile in The Batcave (j/k actually with Toby and Martyn)

Toby:Fuck-a-doodle-doo!

Martyn:god damn!

Ridge:hey guys!

Both:AAAH!

Ridge:Sorry,so what are you doing?

Martyn:We're having some trouble with the Lapis Machine 2000 (if it were really cannon..) InTheLittleCorp.(c)

Ridge:ok  
Ridge disappears

Martyn:oh well...

At Camp Blackrock or Camp RiTZ!

God damn you writers block, god damn you I say!

Oh well time to reuse the joke from the first chapter...

Kid:MUMMY MUMMY DO YOU LIKE THIS FIC!?

JK Rowling:FUCK OFF!

Kid:MUMMY MUMMY NO!

K Corp(c)  
2013  
Lol


End file.
